Aishiteru
by Yamamori.Fuyuki
Summary: Um curso de japonês? Ele quer aprender uma palavra...uma palavra especial...[NejiHina] Presente de amigo oculto pra a Tinini!


Presente de amigo oculto pra a Tinini! 8D

Pontinhos igual a mudança de visão! \o\

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Aishiteru...zutto...

Aitai...itsudemo...dokodemo...

Suki da yo...motto...

Nii-san...

Ouço vozes na sala...provavelmente é ela.

–Wa-ta-shi-wa-Hyu-u-ga-...

–Senhorita Hinata?

–Neji-nii-san? Me assustou... – Como sempre, tom baixo. Manteve a normalidade. Facada.

– Desculpe. Mas o que está fazendo?

Tom estritamente formal. Ponto negativo.

– Fazendo a lição do curso...

– Hum...

Falta de interesse. Ponto negativo. Não consegue dar uma dentro, Hyuuga Neji?

–...que curso?

Ah, finalmente!

– Curso de japonês... é meio difícil, mas é uma língua bonita...

– Ah...você deve ser bem inteligente, Hinata-sama. – isso foi um elogio? – er...digo...você **é** inteligente...aprender japonês...bem... – ta, agora foi um elogio.

Ela sorriu! Ponto positivo!

– Arigato, Neji-nii-san.

Ela não sabe como me sinto triste de a ouvir me chamar de nii-san (bem, pelo menos eu sei essa palavra em japonês!)...afinal, não sinto como se ela fosse minha irmã mais nova! Sabe, se ela fosse minha irmã mais nova, eu provavelmente seria excomungado pelos meus sentimentos!

Meus sentimentos...

Cristo. Será que eu tô vermelho?

– Neji-nii-san, daijou bu ka?

É a mãe!

–Quê?

– Perguntei se você estava bem... – ela deu um risinho rápido, parecia um coelho...QUE FOFO!

– Ah...e como responde?

– Se você estiver bem, é "daijou bu". Se não, eu acho que é "Iie".

– Se eu não estiver bem, eu grito que é mais fácil!

Ela deu uma risada **linda** agora. Mais um ponto positivo!

Putz. Estaca zero. Ou não.

Eu o vi pesquisar alguma coisa no computador...então resolvi ver o que era.

– Neji-nii-san? O que é isso?

– Uh? – ele olhou pra trás. O rosto dele é mesmo uma arte... – Senhorita Hinata! Eu...ah...er...eu...bem...

Ele ta parecendo eu fazendo um teste oral.

– São kanjis? – eu percebi isso quando eu olhei para o site que ele tava pesquisando. Era um site só sobre cultura japonesa. – Que bom que você gosta de coisas japonesas, Neji-nii-san! Tem bom gosto!

– Ah...é... – E aí ele falou uma coisa bem baixinho, olhando pra baixo.

–Quê?

– A...a...arigato...

– Nossa! Sua pronúncia é ótima, Neji-nii-san! – Oooopa. Eu acho que encabulei ele. – Dou itamashite.

E no outro dia, encontrei um bilhete completamente em japonês embaixo do meu travesseiro.

"Aishiteru zutto.

Suki da yo, itsumo...

...Hinata-sama."

Em hiragana e kanji. Dentro do meu material. Poderia ser de alguém do curso?

Hinata-sama.

Uma luz acendeu na minha cabeça. "Burra. Burra!"

Hinata-sama.

_Senhorita __Hinata_.

Será que ela leu o bilhete? Será que ela sabe que fui eu? Será que...

Será que ela...?

Putz, Neji. Num viaja!

É óbvio que não, seu perdedor! Deveria ter aprendido a ser mais sociável com o Lee! Não que ele não tivesse oferecido...

–Somos dois idiotas!

(Em algum lugar do globo, Lee dá um espirro violento.)

Puxa vida, to cochichando comigo mesmo...

Eeeeeeeeepa!! Passos!!

Era ela. Era ela, Hyuuga Hinata. A que eu espero que seja **minha** Hyuuga Hinata.

E assim, Neji chegou à lua!

– Neji-nii-san...

Ai...que um raio caia em cima da minha cabeça nesse exato momento!

– Eu recebi o seu bilhete...ou eu acho que seja seu...

OUCH.

Responde, inútil!

– É meu sim... – bela resposta! Me orgulho mesmo do meu vocabulário! E não sou nem um pouco sarcástico...

– Você... bem... – ela ta corada! – ...é verdade?

Se é verdade?

– Não tinha como não ser...

Filmem isso! Hyuuga Neji deu uma bola dentro com a prima!

– Então...eu quero te dizer uma coisa...

Ela está mortalmente vermelha. Bem, não posso falar nada, já que meu rosto virou um inferno.

Sobem 30 °C no inferno. O rosto dela está se aproximando do meu.

– ...

Três pontinhos acima igual a: Neji não ouviu pitombas.

– Que? – Não, eu não gritei, não sou tabaréu! Eu cochichei.

–Aishiterumo...

Ah...alguém me belisca...

Eu acabei de fazer uma cagada.

Eu roubei um beijo dela.

Assim que eu ouvi o aishiterumo, meus músculos foram mais rápidos que eu. E agora ela ta me olhando com cara de assustada.

Ô vida!

– Neji...nii-san?

– Senhorita Hinata! Me desculpe! Por favor, me desculpe!

– Neji-nii-san...

– Quê?

– Não me chame de senhorita...por favor...

Tá. Agora vai. Ela fechou os olhos, nossos rostos estão se aproximando...mais...mais...e mais...

Sim. Sim. Glória ao pobre coração desolado de Hyuuga Neji (por que eu falo tanto o meu nome?). Ela é mesmo o máximo...tão linda...tão delicada...tão pura...

Alguns meses depois ele já era meu namorado. Isso depois de ele me insistir em não chamá0lo de Nii-san.

Meu pai quase me matou quando soube. Mas, como ele não imagina que eu seja determinada, quando ele viu que eu não ia desistir do meu Neji assim tão fácil, ele ficou surpreso e acabou aceitando.

Não temos alianças de compromisso, se isso significar um anel. O que nos une sobre céu e terra é o nosso amor e aquela inscrição em hiragana e kanji, feita numa árvore da propriedade.

Ela diz:

Aishiteru...zutto...

Aitai...itsudemo...dokodemo...

Suki da yo...motto...

Neji-kun to Hinata-chan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim!

Espero que tenham gostado, especialmente a Tinini! Eu acabei por matar dois coelhos com uma caixa d'água só, porque minha irmã é fã de NejiHina também!

Só isso! Ja ne! 8D


End file.
